Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire capable of supporting a load by a structural member without using high-pressure air.
Description of Background Art
In recent years, various airless tires have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4852767, Japanese Patent No. 4914211, and Japanese Patent No. 4855646. An airless tire, without using high pressure air, can support a load by a structural member of its own. Therefore, the airless tire has an advantage that it does not go flat. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.